


Не сегодня, дорогая, у меня болит голова

by Chrissy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy/pseuds/Chrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чин и Коно уставились на них удивленно, как они частенько делали, а после Келли заявил: «Эй, чувак, да ты и, правда, его «женушка».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не сегодня, дорогая, у меня болит голова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Tonight Honey, I Have a Headache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170410) by [kho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho). 



На самом деле, это вина Чина, и, однажды, Денни обязательно даст ему пинок под зад за это, но сейчас они все слишком заняты, оценивая последствия очередного дела.

 

Все началось с того, что Стив нарушил около двадцати различных законов. Это, конечно же, в итоге помогло им поймать преступника, но, в то же время, все это заставило Денни вновь опасаться за сохранность своей жизни очень-очень много раз. Стив и Данно добрались до офиса только без четверти три, потому что Данно опять сучился и выносил Макгарету мозг.  
Чин и Коно уставились на них удивленно, как они частенько делали, а после Келли заявил: «Эй, чувак, да ты и, правда, его «женушка».  
Стив замер на месте так неожиданно, что Денни врезался ему в спину, а Коно упала в кресло, прижимая руки к животу и хихикая, как чертова гиена.  
\- Так и есть, - попыталась выговорить она между смешками, - вы бы видели свои лица!  
Денни косо посмотрел на Чина:   
\- «Женушка»?  
Хо Келли кивнул:   
\- Именно это я и сказал.  
Денни нахмурился и шагнул к Чину, но оглядываясь на Стива в надежде поддержки.   
\- «Женушка»?! - угрожающим тоном еще раз переспросил Данно и перевел взгляд обратно на Келли. - Я его жена?  
Чин снова кивнул:  
\- Ага.  
\- Я ему не же….  
\- Ну, ты же частенько пилишь меня, - безмятежно улыбнулся Стив, наконец-то отмерев от удивления, и встал у стола, опираясь на него задницей.   
\- Я не пилю тебя!  
\- О, нет, ты делаешь это, – Коно самодовольно улыбнулась, чувствуя поддержку, – ты пилишь, пилишь и еще раз пилишь.  
Денни скрипнул зубами и ткнул пальцем в Калакауа:  
\- К вашему сведению, - начал он.  
\- Дорогая, дорогая, - Стив положил руки на плечи Данно, крепко сжимая, - успокойся, не нервничай.  
Денни повернулся, чтобы высказать все, что думает, Макгарету в лицо:  
\- Я тебя сейчас ударю, черт подери.  
\- Это уже считается домашним насилием, - хмыкнул Чин, - как это печально, очень печально.  
Стив наигранно вздохнул и сел рядом с Хо Келли:  
\- Я думаю, что наш медовый месяц закончился.  
Чин согласно кивнул с грустным выражением лица и положил руку Стиву на колено:  
\- Похоже на то.   
\- Попробуй цветы, - предложила Коно, закидывая чипсы в рот и громко жуя, - или шоколад.  
\- Ювелирные украшения, - предположил Чин.  
\- Я не его «женушка»! – возмутился Денни и направился к своему рабочему столу.  
\- Ой, Данно, ну не уходи от меня, да еще и таким разозленным. - Стив крикнул ему в спину. - Я ненавижу, когда он ложится спать в плохом настроении. Мне кажется, что он никогда больше не захочет заняться со мной сексом.   
Денни остановился и развернулся посмотреть на счастливые, ухмыляющиеся лица членов его команды и еще больше возненавидел их.  
\- Ну, может быть, если ты был бы немного ласковее со мной, - наигранно вздохнул Данно, - то мои постоянные головные боли прекратились бы, - и он направился к своему столу с таким достоинством, каким только мог, а эти трое взорвались очередным приступом смеха.  
Денни уже давно уяснил, что если нельзя выиграть у них, то лучше всего им подыгрывать.

*

Это превратилось в новую игру, а как же иначе.  
\- Дорогая, я дома, - каждый раз Стив проводил пальцами по спине Данно, когда шел мимо него в свой офис.  
Денни смотрел одним и тем же нечитаемым взглядом и бурчал:  
\- Отвали.  
Или:  
\- Я принес тебе подарок, дорогая, - улыбался Стив, передавая Данно в руки последнего преступника, которого поймал.  
\- Ты что умрешь, если купишь мне красивое ожерелье вместо этого, хоть когда-нибудь? - Денни вытирал кровь с губы и сердито пялился на Стива, который был без единой царапинки.  
Или:  
\- Поешь что-нибудь, Данно, - Стив бросал пакет с едой на его стол.  
\- Ты так бережно заботишься обо мне, дорогой, - и Денни закапывался в пакете в поисках картофеля-фри.  
Или:  
\- Это было грубо, Стив. Очень, очень грубо,- Коно качала головой.  
\- И совершенно глупо, брат, - соглашался Чин.  
Стив хмурился, упирая руки в боки:  
\- Что не так?  
\- Прямо перед Денни, - цокал языком Чин, обмениваясь взглядами с Коно, стоящей рядом, - не мог даже подождать, пока он не скроется из виду.  
Стив закатывал глаза:  
\- Я не флиртовал с ней.  
\- Нет, все нормально, - Данно отворачивался, и тяжело вздыхал. - Ты больше, не считаешь меня привлекательным, ничего страшного.  
\- Ребят, эта шутка уже поднадоела, - но Макгарет рвал листок с номером девушки и подбрасывал обрывки бумаги в воздух. - Счастливы?  
Это все ужасно бесило Данно, но и Стива задевало не меньше.

*

Но не только команда видела особые отношения между ними.  
Не менее четырех преступников назвали одного из них «женушка».  
Три раза это был Денни, чего и следовало ожидать, но один раз эта роль выпала Стиву. Данно три дня смеялся над этим, а Коно оставляла пачку салфеток на столе Стива целую неделю.  
\- Не позволяй ему видеть, как ты плачешь, милый - будь сильным, - наигранно сочувствовала Калакауа. 

*

Спустя три месяца после того первого раза, когда Чин пошутил на эту тему, Денни понял, что в этом есть доля правды, когда Стива привезли в больницу на неотложную операцию - у него засела пуля в груди. Неожиданно это все перестало быть смешным. Когда Данно пришел в себя, он крепко держал Стива за руку, ожидая, когда тот проснется.  
\- Все будет хорошо, Денни, - Чин положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Он морской котик, чтобы убить его нужно попытаться раз девять, прежде чем это получится, - Коно мягко улыбнулась. – Вот увидишь, он скоро вновь будет с нами.  
Стив действительно вскоре отошел от наркоза и уже тридцать минут спустя после своего пробуждения флиртовал с медсестрой. После того, как она ушла, Стив обратился к Данно:  
\- Ты беспокоился обо мне, признайся!  
Денни махнул рукой и фыркнул:  
-Я тебя умоляю, - он закатил глаза, - мы же не женаты в самом-то деле.  
И вдруг, с кристальной ясностью, Данно понял, почему Рейчел бросила его.

*

В течение двух следующих недель после выписки Стива из больницы, Данно просто перестал реагировать на эти подколки.  
Стив все время пытался извиниться перед ним в своем стиле, переставая быть редкостным засранцем. Он аккуратно вел машину, включал громко группу АББА по радио, пел с ними вслух и критиковал Брюса Спрингстена*.  
Денни не клюнул ни на одну из этих попыток извиниться, а Стив все крепче сжимал руль.  
Он приносит маласадас** и кофе из Старбакса каждое утро только для Денни, улыбаясь ему, как собака, которая принесла своему хозяину только что убитую добычу и положила прямо к ногам наполовину съеденную ящерицу. Денни пьет кофе, берет маласадас и просто говорит:   
\- Спасибо, - и возвращается к работе.  
В конце недели Стив вызвал Денни в свой кабинет и внимательно посмотрел на него:   
\- Э-м-м. Так что?  
Денни скрестил руки на груди:   
\- Так что, что?  
\- В чем твоя проблема? - спросил Стив, откидываясь в кресле, так же скрестив руки на груди. - Я имею в виду, что я привык к твоей каждодневной порции гнева, но ты ведешь себя как работник почты, у которого стальные нервы, и, он ни на что не реагирует.  
Денни смотрел не на Стива, а куда-то за окном, разглядывая небо снаружи:  
\- Ты чуть не умер.  
Данно чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Стива, но так и не повернулся к нему лицом. Наконец Макгарет встал, подошел к нему и положил руку на плечо:  
\- Эй, - сказал он тихо, - я не умер, все в порядке.  
Денни поднял два пальца, плотно прижимая один к другому:  
\- Но ты был близок к этому. Два сантиметра левее, сказал док. Два!  
Стив крепко сжал плечо Данно, пока тот, наконец, не поднял на него глаза:  
\- Извини, - Стив был абсолютно серьезен, никаких саркастических замечаний, никакого закатывания глаз, никакого переведения темы, - Денни, серьезно, я здесь, я живой!  
\- Я беспокоился, вот и все, - Данно пожал плечами, заставив себя улыбнуться.  
Стив улыбнулся ему в ответ и, обхватив рукой за шею, притянул к себе и смачно чмокнул в лоб:  
\- Я буду осторожнее, дорогая, обещаю, - и шлепнул Данно по заднице, когда тот уходил из офиса.  
\- Все хорошо? - поинтересовалась Коно, когда Денни вернулся из кабинета Стива.  
Данно взглянул на Калакауа - по его довольному лицу можно было прочитать, что настроение заметно улучшилось.  
Она, наверное, все уже давным-давно поняла, - подумал он.   
\- Ага, - вздохнул Данно, - он такой осел.  
Она улыбнулась:  
\- Эй, тогда ты замужем за ослом.

*

\- Я думал, что попросил тебя вынести мусор, - Денни положил руки на бедра, увидев перед собой три мусорных мешка, наполненные до краев всякой фигней и обрезками бумаги.  
\- Я смотрел игру, - быстро оправдался Стив.  
\- Ты должен научить его, Денни, - пробормотал Чин, пережевывая кусок пиццы. - Ты не сломил его дух. Он все еще думает, что сам по себе.  
\- На самом деле, я работаю только за вознаграждения, - Стив вытянул губы для поцелуя.  
Денни отвесил ему подзатыльник:  
\- Иди и выкинь гребанный мусор, сейчас твоя очередь.  
Стив тяжело вздохнул и встал:  
\- Да, дорогая.  
\- Или это, - Коно потягивала через трубочку свой клубничный Дайкири,*** - в смысле, если наехать на него, то это тоже сработает.

*

Как-то раз, ночью, Денни оказался похищенным. Он подскочил посреди ночи, сжимая пистолет в пальцах, но его тут же вырубили прикладом винтовки о висок. Он сидел связанным четырнадцать часов, прежде чем его и похитителей нашли. Дикая ярость в глазах Стива, когда он выяснил, что Денни сломали нос, заставила Уильямса почему-то обрадоваться.  
\- Ты немедленно уезжаешь из своей дерьмовой квартиры, Данно, ты меня понял?  
Денни ухмыльнулся, уставившись на него с пассажирского сиденья автомобиля:  
\- Эй, детка, ты думаешь, что я не могу позаботиться о себе?  
\- Я думаю, что ты, блядь, был похищен посреди ночи какими-то недоделанными панками, чего бы не случилось в моем доме потому, что они никогда в жизни бы не обошли мою систему безопасности - вот, что думаю!  
Денни откровенно заржал и закинул подушечку жвачки в рот:  
\- Если бы я не знал тебя так хорошо, то подумал бы, что ты только что завуалировано попросил меня переехать к тебе.  
\- Пока ты не найдешь квартиру получше, и я не прошу, я утверждаю, - Стив снова крепко схватился обеими руками за руль.  
Денни протянул руку, чтобы потрепать Стива по волосам, но Макгарет перехватил ее своей:   
\- Эй, - улыбка Данно померкла. - Я в порядке, чувак.  
Стив отпустил руку и на мгновение задержал дыхание, а Денни уставился на него внимательно:  
\- Как ты однажды сказал, - Стив перевел взгляд в сторону, - я беспокоюсь, вот и все.

*

Данно спал на диване в доме Стива целую неделю, столько ему понадобилось, чтобы найти новое место, которое бы Макгарет посчитал достаточно безопасным для проживания. Ему не удавалось выспаться, да как можно было, когда Стив сидел на стуле напротив и наблюдал за ним почти все время.

*

\- Мне скучно, - заныл Данно.  
Стив кивнул, прикрыв глаза, но делая вид, что просматривает файлы на компьютере.  
\- Да, мне тоже.  
\- Давайте валить отсюда, давайте чем-нибудь займемся.  
\- Ладно, - Стив согласно кивнул.  
Денни ждал, что идея придет в голову, но ничего не придумывалось:  
\- Чем ты хочешь заняться?  
Стив долго раздумывал:   
\- Я не знаю, а ты?  
\- И я не знаю, - Денни, пожал плечами, - давай решай сам.  
Стив нахмурился:  
\- Нет, ты.  
\- Нет, - Денни сощурил глаза, - ты!  
\- О не-ет, мы так никогда не договоримся, это ж каждый раз происходит одно и то же почти каждый вечер, ни один из вас ни разу так и не принял чертового решения! - Коно схватила ключи от машины со стола, - давайте просто пойдем и напьемся у Стива дома.  
С этими словами она встала и направилась к машине, Чин за ней.  
\- Это прозвучало как отличный план, - Стив усмехнулся.  
\- Веди меня, детка, - Денни бросил Стиву ключи.

*

Развязка произошла однажды вечером, после долгого, утомительного, раздражающего, сорока восьми часового дела без сна. Преступников отправили за решетку, Чин отвез Коно домой после того, как она вырубилась на диване в доме Макгарета, а Стив и Денни смотрели мультфильмы и пили пиво.  
\- Самое смешное, что я не устал, - ворчал Стив, прижимаясь коленом к ноге Данно.  
\- Это все чертов адреналин, - объяснил Денни, - я так чертовски вымотан, я чувствую, что не могу пошевелиться, но каждый раз, когда я закрываю глаза, они сами открываются.  
Стив скрючился на диване, прижимаясь плечом к Данно. Чуть раньше они по очереди приняли душ. Стив пах самым обыкновенным мылом и пивом Bud light****. Каждый раз, когда Неуправляемый Сэм***** открывал рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Стив смеялся, и это отдавалось где-то внизу живота Денни.  
Данно хихикал, когда Багзу****** снова удалось спастись, но когда Уильямс повернул голову, то резко прекратил смеяться, увидев, с каким выражением на лице смотрел на него Макгарет:   
\- Стив?  
\- У тебя все еще болит голова? - спросил тот голосом на тон ниже обычного, не разрывая зрительного контакта.  
Денни открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что по-прежнему ужасно себя чувствует, но потом Стив положил руку Денни на ногу и так посмотрел на него, что все стало на свои места.  
\- Моя головная боль наконец-то прошла, – Данно облизнул губы, наблюдая, как Стив глазами проследил за его языком. - Никакой головной боли вообще.  
Рука Макгарета скользнула вверх по ноге Денни, и Стив поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Данно:  
\- Неужели?  
Уильямс протянул руку и обхватил Стива за шею.   
\- Ага, - прошептал Денни, а потом поцеловал Макгарета, прижав рот к теплым, мягким губам.  
Стив что-то простонал в поцелуе, а после откинулся назад на диван и уточнил:  
\- У нас снова медовый месяц? - его глаза сияли от удовольствия.  
\- Я, мать твою, не твоя жена! - разозлился Данно, но схватил Стива за руку, переместив на выпуклость в своих брюках. – А теперь заткнись и поцелуй меня.  
Стив запустил обе руки под рубашку Денни, когда снова поцеловал его, сплетаясь языками, пока у обоих не закружилась голова от нехватки воздуха. Везде, где Стив трогал Данно пальцами, кожа чуть ли не горела. Макгарет снова простонал в поцелуе, одновременно большим пальцем погладив сосок Денни, заставив того задрожать с головы до ног от удовольствия.  
Стив резко развернул Данно, уложив его на диван, а сам навалился сверху, устраиваясь между бедер. Они терлись друг о друга, но для члена Данно этого было недостаточно. А Макгарет в это время буквально крал поцелуями воздух из легких Уильямса.  
\- Как я долго ждал этого, - прошептал Стив в губы Денни, расстегивая непослушными пальцами первую пуговицу на рубашке Уильямса.  
\- Что же ты так долго решался? - Данно застонал, сильнее прижимая Стива к себе, потому что этого просто недостаточно, слишком мало давления там, ему нужно чего-то большего, прямо сейчас и немедленно.  
Стив улыбнулся, глядя на него сверху, и продолжил расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Денни мучительно медленно:  
\- Не был уверен, что ты был заинтересован в этом.  
\- Ты идиот, - Денни стянул майку Стива через голову и отбросил ее в сторону, огладив пальцами грудь Стива, спускаясь ниже, цепляясь за шлевки и пытаясь стянуть за них джинсы.   
\- Я же не стеклянный, перестань быть таким осторожным.  
Стив улыбнулся, а затем рывком разорвал на Денни рубашку, и наклонился, жестко впиваясь губами в шею. Это вынудило Данно выгнуться на кровати, прижавшись всем телом к Макгарету.  
\- Черт, Стив, мне нравилась эта рубашка, - возмутился Уильямс, хотя определенно не был против, потому что пальцы Макгарета только что ловко расстегнули ширинку на его штанах.  
\- Она будет неплохо смотреться на моем полу, - прошептал Стив на ухо Данно и провел языком по линии ключиц, прежде чем прикусить его плечо. Макгарет сунул руку Денни в джинсы, обхватывая член через нижнее белье. - Особенно рядом со всей остальной твоей одеждой, потому что я хочу увидеть тебя обнаженным.  
Стив отстранился от Данно, сминая его рубашку в ладонях.  
\- Раздевайся, сейчас же, - приказал Уильямс, чуть не опрокинув Стива на пол, когда попытался помочь ему стянуть джинсы. Он уставился на Макгарета, когда тот рассмеялся, и протянул руку, чтобы наконец-то расстегнуть джинсы Стива:  
\- А ну быстро раздевайся, кому говорят!  
\- Да, сэр, - Макгарет все еще продолжал смеяться, но скинул джинсы и нижнее белье на пол.  
Денни положил ладони на бедра Стива, закусив губу и рассматривая твердый член.  
\- Знаешь, у нас небольшая проблема. Я без понятия, что нужно делать дальше.  
Стив снова рассмеялся, а затем поцеловал его, уложив обратно на диван.   
\- Все в порядке, дорогая, - в его голосе смешались веселые и игриво-страстные нотки, – я займусь тобой.  
\- Не называй меня так, когда мы голые, - попытался возмутиться Данно, но Стив заткнул его поцелуем, проскальзывая языком в рот.  
Буквально через секунду они нашли общий ритм, их члены терлись друг о друга, и языки сплетались в том же ритме. Стив крепко удерживал Данно за бедра, в удобном для них обоих положении.  
\- Денни, - простонал Стив, разрывая поцелуй и прижимаясь губами к шее, - Денни, Денни, о Господи, Боже.  
\- Да, да, да, - Уильямс тяжело дышал, потираясь о Стива, и схватил за задницу обеими руками, прижимая к себе еще ближе. - Сильнее, это все, что мне нужно... Стив.  
Макгарет немного поменял положение, и тогда трение стало просто идеальным. Они оба, тяжело дышали и стонали. И когда Денни почти был готов кончить, Стив достаточно сильно засосал кожу, чтобы оставить метку в местечке между плечом и шеей.  
Данно тут же кончил, а Стив двинул бедрами еще один раз, два, три, и последовал за ним, прижавшись лбом к плечу Денни, почти крича и зажав их члены между телами.  
-О-о-о, - выдохнул Макгарет, опускаясь всем своим весом на Данно, - мы должны это сделать еще как минимум миллион раз.  
\- Ну-ка, слезь с меня, ты отдавил мне все ноги, - Денни попытался спихнуть его с себя.  
Стив не сдвинулся и на сантиметр, рассмеявшись, когда тому опять не удалось скинуть его на пол.

*

Стив улыбнулся Уильямсу через всю комнату и подмигнул:  
\- Развлекаешься с документами, Данно?  
\- Заткнись, - Денни щелкнул языком и показал фак.  
\- Оу, детка, мне так нравится, когда ты морщишь свой лобик. Это так мужественно и сексуально, - Стив улыбнулся еще шире.  
\- Ребята, вы когда-нибудь заметите, что мы перестали шутить на эту тему несколько месяцев назад? - спросил Хо Келли, усевшись на стол Денни.  
\- Да, но это больше не шутка, Чин, - пробормотала Коно с набитым едой ртом, – продолжайте в том же духе ребята.  
Чин ухмыльнулся:  
\- Просто подумал, что они бы это прекратили, если бы узнали, но этому, явно, не бывать.  
\- А ну-ка слезь нахрен с моего стола, - потребовал Денни, потыкав задницу Хо Келли карандашом.  
\- Эй, - возмутился Стив, - ты не должен касаться ничей задницы кроме моей.  
Денни закатил глаза и спрятал лицо в ладонях, а Коно и Чин заржали еще громче.  
\- Хорошо, как скажешь дорогой, - но Данно все-таки осуществил задуманное и пнул под зад Хо Келли.

**Author's Note:**

> *Американский рок- и фолк-музыкант и автор песен. Воспитанный на музыке The Beatles, Элвиса Пресли, Вуди Гатри, Пита Сигера, Эдди Кохрейна и Боба Дилана, Спрингстин стал известен благодаря своим рок-песням с поэтичными текстами, основной темой которых является его родина,Нью-Джерси.  
> **Гавайские пончики. Вот рецепт - allrecipess.ru/recept/5652/--------------------...  
> ***Коктейль кубинского происхождения, основными компонентами которого является ром, сок лайма, сахар и клубника.  
> ****картинка  
> *****Известный Техасский бандит или пират с длинными рыжими усами, при виде его все бросаются в бекгство, очень маленького роста, часто соперничает с Багзом Банни, всегда проигрывает ему.  
> ******Кролик-комик, весельчак и приколист. Символ Looney Tunes и всех мультфильмов Warner Brothers.


End file.
